


Following Her Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endora and Samantha discuss Tabitha’s love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Her Heart

**Title:** Following Her Heart  
 **Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Fandom** Bewitched  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 829  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #29 at "dove_drabbles" Go where your heart takes you.  
 **Summary:** Endora and Samantha discuss Tabitha’s love life.

 

**Following Her Heart**

Samantha was sitting with her feet up on the sofa reading a magazine when her mother popped in.

“Mother! I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Samantha said

“I just wanted to drop by and see if you had heard from your daughter.” Endora said as she sat in the chair across from Samantha.

“She is an adult I don’t need to check on her every day.” Samantha said dismissively.

“I check on you every day.” Endora reminded her. “It was a good thing I did. God only knows what that ex-husband would have done to you if I hadn’t.” 

Samantha sat up and put the magazine on the coffee table. “Was there something in particular you stopped by to tell me? Or do you just want to remind me of the mistake I made marrying a mortal?”

“I heard from my sources that your daughter is spending time with a particular warlock of good breeding.” Endora told her. “I was wondering if you knew how serious they were.”

“I’m sure she will tell me all about it when she is ready.” Samantha sighed. Actually, she had heard about it from Adam and she was very happy for Tabitha.

“You seem very unconcerned.” Endora eyed her daughter. “You do know something, don’t you?”

“I know that she is seeing someone I didn’t know he had a pedigree.” Samantha said. “I don’t want to pry into her personal business. If it gets serious, I’m sure she will tell us both.“

“Like you told me all about it before you married Derwood?” Endora sighed. “I need some tea.”

Samantha waved her hand over the coffee table and a silver tea service appeared. “There you are. Help yourself.”

“Are you going to pop in on her or should I?” Endora said as she levitated a cup and the teapot to pour a cup.

“I can’t just pop in. Can I?” Samantha frowned.

“Why not? I do it all the time to you.” Endora took the cup as it floated to her.

“Because I’m not you. I promised myself I wouldn’t do that. I would respect her privacy.” Samantha said.

“Well one of us better go check him out before she marries him without telling us.” Endora said. “I know what it’s like to miss my only daughter’s wedding. But if you think its not necessary that we check up on things then I suppose you know best.”

Samantha rolled her eyes. “You can really be a pain sometimes. I’ll give her a call and invite her to dinner.”

“I’m free tonight.” Endora said. She waved her hand and a plate of cookies appeared. She picked one up and took a bite.

“Fine dinner tonight.” Samantha levitated the phone over to the sofa and dialed the number. “Tabitha? Its Mom. I was thinking you should come to dinner tonight. ….Oh then bring him along. Say about eight. I’ll see you then.” Samantha hung up and sent the phone back to where it was. “Feel better, Mother?”

“Yes. Much better.” Endora smiled. “I don’t understand why you let her move out. If she was staying here, we would already know this young man of hers.”

“You know she is young and she has to go where her heart takes her.” Samantha said. “She can’t sit here and keep her old mother company every night. We’ll size him up tonight. Please be on your best behavior. I want this to be a pleasant evening for them both.”

“I will. Witches Honor.” Endora made the witches honor sign. “What are making for dinner?”

“I don’t know. I suppose something not too fancy.” Samantha said.

“You had better decide so you can cook it.” Endora said.

“Why should I have to cook it? I use my witchcraft now.” Samantha shrugged.

“Well remember the last time you wanted leg of lamb. You ended up with a whole lamb. It was alive with the wool and all.” Endora reminded her. “That is what happens when you don’t practice your skills for years.”

“That was a long time ago. I’m much better at it now.” Samantha said. 

“Hmph. We shall see.” Endora said with a smirk.

“We could order pizza.” Samantha said.

“Pizza?! This may very well be your future son in law.” Endora said. Just to be on the safe side I will make the dinner. You can handle the cocktails.”

“Agreed!” Samantha said.

At eight on the button, Tabitha and her warlock showed up.

“Mom. Grandmamma. This is Clark. We have some news to share. We are getting married in a few months and moving to Australia to study with the aborigines.

Endora looked at Samantha with an ‘I told you so’ look. 

Samantha could see that her daughter was following her heart and she knew that she would be happy with a man that loves her for who she is and not what he wants her to be.

She hugged them both and started to cry happy tears. 


End file.
